Batman: The Bounty of a Hero
by jaydenheroes567
Summary: While watching Gotham City start to lose crime, fear starts to build up around the City. People are scared of him even more, criminals run before they get into a fight with him, and the only hero that helps him is the one that looks like a killer. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: The Bounty Comes

Hello fans of the Dark Knight. Hope you love this story and the characters I created who helps Batman defeat many villains in this story. His name is the Bounty Hunter and he doesn't kill like how his name sounds like. He uses stun weapons only and close combat.

I don't own Batman or the other characters. I do own The Bounty Hunter, his story and his gadgets.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Bounty Comes<p>

_Gotham City  
>October 31, 9:00 PM<em>

* * *

><p>It was nearly time for Batman, Gotham's Dark Knight, to go home from his patrol for looking for Julian Day AKA Calendar Man who escaped from Arkham Asylum until a police radio said," All units, this is Copper 5, we have confirmation that Calendar Man is in the Gotham Merchants Bank. I repeat Julian Day is in the Gotham Merchants Bank."<p>

"I'd better get there fast," Batman said as he grabbed his Grapnel out of his belt and shot a claw into a gargoyle and flew to the bank.

_At the Bank:_

"Remember everyone. He has hostages. no body goes in till they're released and Batman takes him out," said Commissioner Gordon.

Just then, they saw a huge bat-like creature enter the building from a vent on the roof.

A guard said," Well sir, he's here."

_Inside the Bank:_

_"There's no way Julian could get in here without Roman's eye or someone who could hack into it, but no one can hack it," _thought Batman as he crawled through the vent.

When he opened the vent he activated his detective vision and saw three armed guys and two unarmed men.

"Well this will be easy," he said until a sniper guy came out of the door while Julian told his men that if they saw even a pinch of bat ears, they should use the gun enhancers to get him down.

"Well maybe it would be a little bit harder."

He then flew behind a guard unseen and put his hands around his neck and mouth to incapacitate him. Then he placed him on the ground, toke one of the chips in his radio and used his grapnel to get to the nearest gargoyle.

"Now I can hack into Julian's radio transmissions," he said as he grabbed out a Cryptographic Sequencer and started to hack into the chip.

_"Now everyone, if the Bat gets in this room and you guys fail, then I'm coming for each and everyone of you on July 4 when I get out," _Julian Day said on the radio.

"Well then I better get to work."

He then hanged by a gargoyle and a guy who was under it got picked up by him and hung by the leg on the statue, screaming.

"Hey who was that," said a guard as everyone ran to the guard hanging.

"Oh no. How'd you get up there," asked a guard.

"Go, run. He's... He's...," the hanging guard almost said until he feinted.

"Oh great. Now he can't tell us who tied him up. Let's spread out and find him."

As they moved around trying to find him, Batman brought out his Disruptor and shut down three guys guns without them knowing.

"Now I'll taking the rest down and leave one to interrogate," Batman said.

He then flew behind an armed guard and incapacitated him, and used his Remote Batclaw and it toke a guard and a gas canister and then collided them so the guard would be knocked out. After that, the last guards looked for the source when Batman grappled to the gargoyle.

"Now there is only the last guard to interrogate," he said as the guard finally gave up.

Batman then flew to him and grabbed him in a choke hold for the interrogation.

"Why did Calendar Man want to get into Gotham Merchants Bank and how," he said in a fearful voice.

"I'm not going to tell you nothing boy," said the guard,

"Well then I hope you won't be planning to walk the next three weeks."

"Alright, alright. Mr. Day used a device that shot out these bugs and then they walked into the machine and after that, the door opened," said the guard.

"Good. Now why did he want to get in here."

"Well he don't like Sionis, so he wanted Black Mask to remember what happens when you leave him in the gas chamber and some other kook comes and saves you."

"Thanks. Now you can take a nap," Batman said as he used his elbow to knock out the guard.

_"So Julian was using Nano Bionics to get into the room and some weapon enhancers. But who's his supplier. I know he's not one with money," _Batman thought.

"Alfred," said Batman," Get me anything about stolen weapon enhancers and Nano Bionics and the time of the theft."

"Yes, sir," said Alfred, Batman's butler," Well that's strange. The last theft was about two hours ago right before Julian Day escaped."

"Then his supplier has been on top of things."

The he grappled to the nearest gargoyle and watched as Julian got into the room he was in.

"What happened," Julian said," Who did this. Is there anyone still up."

After that Batman grabbed him and toke him to the gargoyle.

"How'd you get the Nano Bionics and the weapons enhancers."

"I'll... I'll never tell," Julian said.

"You better because I'm close to crushing your larynx. So it's either tell me and walk to your cell, or walk in a cast without your throat."

"Alright, alright, it was...," he started to say until he picked up a fire extinguisher and made it go out and Batman couldn't see. Then Julian escaped all the way to the parking lot until a dart hit him in his neck and he got knocked out. Batman caught up after the smoke cleared up and saw a figure with a mask like marks man until he left.

"Who was that man," Batman said.

* * *

><p>Well I don't know if that was good for you guys but if not send some stuff you want added, except Robin, he's coming later.<p>

Next Chapter: Fear Meets The Master of Fear


	2. Chapter 2: The Fear Begins

Hello people who've read my Batman book. Don't know if you guys like it but now it's time for the fear to start.

I don't own Batman, the series or the characters and vehicles. I do own the Bounty Hunter,his story,the gadgets and Draco City.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Fear Begins<p>

_Gotham City  
>November 1, 12:00 AM<em>

_On the news:_

_"Hello Gotham. This is Vicky Vale reporting right near Gotham Merchants Bank, the bank that Roman Sionis or Black Mask, built to be almost impossible to break in to. The criminal that entered the building was the murderer Julian Day who was later taken into prison by the new Police Commissioner Gordon with help from the Batman who also entered the building after Mr. Day captured some of the workers. This is Vicky Vale, signing off."_

As Bruce Wayne turned off the TV when he was watching Vicky Vales report, a knock on the door came through the room.

"Alfred were we expecting any visitors," asked Bruce.

"No sir unless you called someone before you did some,"working," said Alfred.

When Alfred opened the door, a stranger was near the entrance and said," Good morning Mr. Wayne."

"Good morning to you too, but you do realize it's 12 in the morning right," Bruce Wayne said.

"Yes, but my name is Rick Lightning from Draco City, owner and CEO of Light Corp. You may have seen our logo and if I remember correctly, we've sent some of out plans to you," said Rick.

"Oh yeah. Didn't you send that Tumbler blueprint to Lucius."

"Yes and that jet vehicle that I think he called it "The Bat."(A/N I'm tying some things from the movie The Dark Knight Rises, but Bruce isn't pretend dead.)

"Yeah right now I know who you are."

"I was just here to make a business proposition to you," he said.

"What is it."

"We combine our companies and form Light Enterprise or Wayne Corp," said Rick.

As Bruce was about to say something, the Bat Signal shot in the sky so he said," I'll have to think about it. Bye."

He then went to the piano and an elevator appeared behind one of the walls. After that, he toke the elevator down to a secret bunker underneath Wayne Manor because secretly, during the nights, Bruce Wayne is Batman.

"Alfred. Do you have that dart scanned yet," said Bruce.

"No, sir. Apparently it is some how high tech and has a protection software in it so no one can track whoever it was under that mask," said Alfred.

"Well how long will it take for it to get hacked?"

"No less then 5 to 6 days, sir," answered Alfred.

"Then let's hope that masked figure won't show up around then."

Bruce then opened a suit shaped coffin and inside was the Bat suit. Then he put on his chest armor, his gloves, his boots, and his mask along with his cape.

"I'm taking the Batwing, Alfred," said Bruce.

He then entered the Batwing and shot through a waterfall which lead to an opening that lead to Gotham.

"Alfred. Can you patch into the GCPD frequency."

"Of course, sir."

_"All Units, this is Copper 2, it seems The Riddler has escaped. I repeat Edward Nigma has escaped. He's also left two riddle." What letter is like an escape," and," What gets wetter the more it dries?"_

"You get that, Alfred," asked Batman.

"Yes, sir. The first riddles answer is G because gone starts with G meaning he left. The second one's answer is a towel because a towel gets wetter more then it gets drier so he's at the Gotham City Towel Company."

"Got it. I'm heading there now."

_Meanwhile, at the Gotham City Towel Company:_

"Ah it's so good to have escaped Arkham Asylum," said Riddler," Now to burn this place down, costing millions of dollars to repair it. And guess what men. We'll be the builders getting paid. MUHAHAHAHA."

Batman then broke through the glass window on the roof, knocking out a guard under him.

"Men, take him out now. He must not interfere with my plans," said the Riddler as he ran to the stairs leading to the roof.

Then all the men went at him at once, but suddenly, they got scared and ran away.

"That's not the fear I get every night."

Then Riddler came running down the stairs in fear and ran out.

"Something's wrong."

Batman then ran up the stairs and when he got to the roof, a hooded figure was on the gargoyle, ready to jump.

"Who are you," said Batman.

The figure then turned to him and said," You can call me, Scarecrow." After that, he jumped. Batman rushed to him but then an old style plane came flying out with the hooded figure.(A/N The old style plane is like the one Scarecrow uses in Lego Batman The Videogame.)

"Alfred, do we still have access to the National Criminal Database," asked Batman.

"Yes, sir. Why? I thought we wouldn't use it since The Joker came into Gotham."

"Well I need you to look up someone named, Scarecrow."

"Okay. I'm looking it up now," said Alfred," And here's something. It says his real name is Johnathan Crane. He used to work at Arkham Asylum until the warden caught him using a type of fear toxin on the patients he had."

"Hm. So he's still using that same fear toxin on victims like Riddler and his men. Which reminds me."

Batman then ran outside just to see Riddler and his men beaten up to a pulp. Then Batman saw the same masked figure when Julian Day escaped. Before the masked figure escaped, Batman threw a tracer at him so he can track down him later.

"Time to take you guys back to the Asylum," Batman said as he toke them all to Arkham.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bounty is Known

Hello my followers and fans. Hope you loved that chapter with the upcoming villain, The Scarecrow. Now if you've seen the trailer for the upcoming game Batman: Arkham Knight, you'll know that this story is like wrapping around it, but not all the way.

I don't own Batman, the gadgets, the lair and the whole thing involving Batman. I do own the Bounty Hunter and all the other stuff involving him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Bounty is Known<p>

_Gotham City  
>November 4, 2:00 PM<em>

* * *

><p><em>At Wayne Enterprise:<em>

It was during a board meeting that Bruce Wayne went to see Lucius Fox, the new boss of Wayne Enterprises. After the meeting, Bruce went into Lucius' office to speak with him.

"Lucius, have you ever heard of knockout darts being high tech," asked Bruce.

"Hm," said Lucius," The only one I've heard of is from Light Corp in Draco City, but he's only visiting and I don't know if that is still opened."

"Okay, just asking. Also, do you have anything new here."

"Yes actually I do. Come with me Mr. Wayne," said Lucius.

They then walked to an elevator that lead down to a lower level under the building.

"Right here. Micro Fiber Heating suit. Helps in the winter or with that Mr. Freeze GCPD caught a few months ago."

They then walked to another cabinet.

"Here we have a heated bullet, but you can melt them down to one of those Batarangs you have."

"Then finally we have this new vehicle," said Lucius, walking to a bunker near them.

He then opened it and inside was a new Tumbler.

"This is a newer version of the Tumbler you blew up before. It now has a special shock cannon that can shut down weapons, electrocute enemies, and activate electrical things," said Lucius," And yes Mr. Wayne. It does come in black."

"I got one more question," said Bruce," Do you know anything about stolen weapon enhancers and Nano Bionics."

"Well," said Lucius," We did start a Micro Tech and Weapon Strength Chips for war, but it looks like they've been stolen."

"Got it. See you later, Lucius."

_At the Batcave:_

It's already 9:00 PM and Bruce is about to leave for Draco City before the Bat Signal went off.

"I guess my trip for Draco City will have to wait," said Batman.

He then went towards the Bat Pod and road it towards the city.

"Alfred, hack into the GCPD radio please," said Batman.

"Yes, sir."

_"All units, this Air Copper 10 and 1. We have confirmation that Bane is in the Court House. I repeat Antonio Diego is in the Court House."_

"Well, it looks like me and Bane will be fighting again."

_At the Court House:_

"If you can hear me GCPD, then you know I will not leave until the Ordenanza comes and then I kill him. Now the Payaso Loco can't stop me," said Bane.

Batman then entered through a grate on the room.

_Inside the Court House:_

When Batman got inside the building, he activated his Detective Vision and saw 6 guards armed and 3 guards unarmed.

"Well, at least they don't have Venom Users."

He then shot his Grapnel to a gargoyle and grabbed a guard and hanged the guard by his leg.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW," said the guard.

"Someone go find out who's screaming," said another guard.

They then ran to the guard who was hanged by the leg.

"Oh boy. What happened to you."

"Run before he... before he," said the guard before he feinted.

"Oh great," said a guard.

"Just shut up and find him before Bane kills us."

They then separated around the room to look for Batman.

"Now to take out the rest."

He then got out his Remote Claw and shot three claws at three guards that then got hanged by the leg and then they feinted. Then one guard walked to the top floor, but Batman shot a Remote Batarang at him at full speed that shot him through the glass and made him hit his head, making him knocked out.

"Now to take the others."

He got his Disruptor and shut down three of the guards guns.

"Now I can use my Glide Takedown on the armed one."

He flew and did a little Dive Bomb and toke him down then threw him. The others then ran towards him and was about to shoot until they found out their guns were shut down.

"Now this is going to be fun."

He then ran at them and broke one of their arms then he activated his Shock Gloves to take down the others. Then Bane came in the room, but Batman got to the gargoyle in time.

"Where are Batman," said Bane.

He then grabbed a chunk of rock then threw it at the gargoyle Batman was on, making him fall on the floor. Bane then grabbed him and threw him across the room, but then a hooded figure came in from the roof and started taking Bane down with a staff.

"Robin, why are you here," asked Bane.

"I'm always here for Batman."

Bane then threw Robin into the wall Bruce was at.

"Now I kill you both."

Suddenly another hooded figure came at Bane.

"Who are you, Vigilante."

''You can call me the Bounty Hunter."

The Bounty Hunter then ran towards Bane, but run under him, grabbed a dart with a liquid in him, then stabbed Bane with it.

"AWWWWWW. WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME," said Bane who looked weaker.

"I cured you from your," Venom Addiction," with a cure similar to the cure for TITAN," said the Bounty Hunter.(A/N If you don't know what TITAN is, look up an Batman: Arkham Asylum Walkthrough on YouTube.)

Before the Bounty Hunter walk away, Bane ran at him, hopping to take him down, but then the Bounty Hunter turned around and toke him down by punching him twice then kicking him into a different wall than Batman and Robins.

"Stay out of my way, Batman," said the Bounty Hunter.

When he left, Batman got up and ran after him saying," Not this time."

They then started to run on the roof tops until the Bounty Hunter used a dart to get up to a high up roof. Batman then followed him, but the Bounty Hunter used one of his Knockout darts on him.

Batman then laid there, paralyzed. Then the Bounty Hunter said," I'm here to help save Gotham."

He then ran off the building and for about 3 seconds a helicopter rose from the ally and flew away.

_4 hours later:_

Bruce had finally woken up and was un-paralyzed. He then looked around and saw that he was in the Bat Cave.

"Alfred. Where's Tim."

"He's back at his house, sir. I think you'll need rest as well now that you've been hit with that dart."

" How's the scanning been going."

"Well. Even Better then I'd hope. The process may take till tomorrow now, sir."

"Good."

_At a secret lair:_

The same helicopter that left Batman on a rooftop then came through an entrance to secret lair.

"Today was a little worse then the others," said the Bounty Hunter.

"Really," said a helper.

"Yes. Batman tried to follow me but I toke him down for a little while."

"Well, let's hope he doesn't scan that dart you left at the Julian Day incident."

The Bounty Hunter then toke off his mask revealing himself as-

* * *

><p>Well that was an epic little fight with the new hero. Please send some reviews and some ideas and who you think the Bounty Hunter is. Here are some people it might be: a rogue League of Assassins, Rick Lightning or maybe someone I just created.<p>

Next Chapter: Bruce goes to Draco City


	4. Chapter 4: Trips Gone Wrong

I don't own anything that involves with the Batman. I do own everything to do with the Bounty Hunter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Trips Gone Wrong<p>

_Gotham City  
>November 6, 9:00 PM<em>

* * *

><p><em>At the Batcave:<em>

Bruce has just gotten up from the damage he toke last night with Bane and the Bounty Hunter.

"Alfred get my Bat suit ready," said Bruce.

"Why, sir?"

"Because I'm heading to Draco City for some investigating in Light Corp."

"Okay, sir."

_A few hours later:_

"Sir, if I may. What would you say if that masked man was a rouge League of Shadow member?"

"Can't be Alfred. The only rouge members would be Bane and me and I know it's not either of us," said Bruce.

Batman then walked into the Batwing and flew in the sky.

_At Draco City:_

Batman had finally made it to Draco City when he saw it was almost in chaos.

"I'd better stop all of those criminals," Batman said.

Batman dived down into a huge number of criminals.

"Hey, who's this freak."

Batman then ran at the crook and twisted his leg and threw some Batarangs at the others. He then ran to one of them and picked him up the threw him into the ground. More criminals came and Batman nearly was shot if the Bounty Hunter didn't come out of no where.

"Why are you here, Batman," asked the Bounty Hunter while taking down some criminals.

"To investigated stuff about you," he said.

"Well you went to the wrong place because this is our special city like prison, unlike your Arkham City."

When they finished with the criminals, they both grappled to a building without crooks.

"Stay out of my city," said the Bounty Hunter as he walked away.

"Then stay out of mine," said Batman.

"I'm doing you a favor there."

"How? By putting people in shock and completely beating them," said Batman.

"Like you?"

For a minuet, Batman was silent. Just then, the Bounty Hunter got a radio frequency.

"I got to go. Why don't you head back to Gotham."

He the used one of his darts to swing to the crime.

"Not until I get some answers," said Batman.

He then used his grapnel to get to Light Corp.

_At Light Corp:_

"Alfred, I need a way into Light Corp."

"Yes, sir. I'm looking now," said Alfred," Here's one. There's a vent on the side of the building by a lift."

"Got it. I'm heading there now."

He then used his Detective Vision to look for the lift. When he saw it, he glided to it and used Electrocutioners Gloves to start it.

_Inside the building:_

Batman had entered the building through a vent on the rooftop. There were 10 guards on different floors, but the one Batman was on only had one. When he made it to the one guard, he did a silent takedown on him and walked to the information room.

When he looked through the files, he found a file called "Project Venom." Batman of course knew what that meant so he kept looking through after he toke a picture of the file. He then found a file named "Project Bounty." Before he could look at it, a dart hit it and set it on fire.(A/N The Bounty Hunter has trick darts as well.) Batman then saw the Bounty Hunter aiming at him and then he shot a dart at Batman, but he dodged it before it hit. Batman then used a grapnel to get to the Bounty Hunter, but he was already in his copter.

"Alfred. Do you have the tracker online yet," asked Batman.

"No, sir. Apparently he found it on his suit and destroyed it."

"Great. Now I have no clue to find him."

"Well, sir. Maybe you should show the GCPD the file named "Project Venom" so he may get arrested."

"Good idea, but maybe not. He might try to get rid of the evidence."

"Well then you should probably head back to the cave. Bruce Wayne does have another trip to Metropolis and then to Star City."

"Right, Alfred. I'm heading there now."

_At Metropolis:_

Bruce Wayne had just landed in his private plane. The first two people who came to him were Clark Kent and Lois Lane.

"Bruce," yelled Lois while hugging him.

"Nice to see you to, Lois," said Bruce Wayne," Hey, Clark."

"Hello Bruce," said Clark Kent.

"Okay, Bruce. Maybe you could pick me up at 7:00 or later and we can talk about all your "adventure" over lunch?"

"Sure."

"Great. See you later."

Lois then got into a taxi and then left for the Daily Planet.

"So why are you here now," asked Clark.

"Have you had any visits from a guy named Rick Lightning."

"Only once, but after that he left for Gotham. Why?"

"Because I think he's a vigilante in Gotham, but I need evidence. I tried his company, but the vigilante destroyed the evidence before I could look

"I'll look into it. Also anything from J'onn yet."

"No. Not yet, but if you find anything, meet me at the hotel next to that nice theater. Okay?"

"Okay. See you then."

Clark then toke a cab to his apartment and left.

"Well I better head to my apartment then."

_At the Apartment:_

Bruce Wayne had just gotten to his apartment when Alfred called and said," Sir, you may wish to go and look through Lexcorps files."

"Why, Alfred?"

"Because it seems Mr. Lightning has a company joining with Mr. Luthor."

"Got it. I'll head there now."

_In the secret bunker at the apartment:_

Bruce had just put on his suit and got in his Bat Pod to head to Lexcorp.

_At Lexcorp:_

Batman used his detective vision to find an entrance inside other then the door. He then found a vent at the top of the building and used his grapnel to get there.

_Inside Lexcorp:_

Batman kept his detective vision on to look for guards, but surprisingly, there were none. Batman then went to the record room and looked through for the files. One of them said "Project Kryptonite" and he destroyed it. He then found a file called "Project Superman" and toke it to look at it. Finally he found the final file called," Project Bounty" and read it. It read.

* * *

><p><em>Day 1:<em>

_"Project Bounty is a project where we create superhuman soldiers to fight off against anything that the normal army can't fight like monsters or aliens. Our first experiment is with rats. We chose rats because we given them a special healing factor incase they die of broken bones or organs."_

_A picture then showed one of the rats._

_"We will now start the project."_

_A picture then should them sticking a needle in the rat. Then another picture should the rat exploding._

_"Our first try failed. We try to do it again tomorrow."_

_"Signed, Dr. Rick Lightning."_

* * *

><p>Batman then put the file in his belt and before he could leave, some guards came out of no where with Luthor behind them.<p>

"Aw, Batman. I thought we wouldn't see each other since the Joker incident."

"Don't talk about that, Luthor," said Batman.

"Why not? Do you feel guilt that you couldn't save him. That when you thought he died, he would come back. Well he should finally be dead now."

Batman then jumped at the armed guys and broke their guns. He then broke two guys arms and another ones leg. Then he threw batarangs at the others that knocked them out. He then grabbed Luthor and threw him through a wall and then left.

* * *

><p>Hey fans. Hope you loved this chapter because soon we'll have some Justice League action. Also if you've played Batman: Arkham City, then you know that before Batman exploded the Lazarus Pit, he had the cure in his left hand. Then later on after the explosion, it was in his right hand if you can put half and half together then send reviews on what you think that means.<p>

Next Chapter: The Queens VS The Jesters.


	5. Chapter 5: The Jester and The Queens

Welcome my fans. It's me again. Time for another chapter with the Bounty Hunters main villain.

I don't own Batman or anything that is part of the Batman franchise. I do own the Bounty Hunter and his story with the hideout and all the other stuff.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Queens and The Jesters:<p>

_Star City_

_November 8, 11:00 AM_

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne had just left Metropolis to Star City to meet up with Oliver Queen AKA Green Arrow who is the CEO of Queen Industries for a board meeting about the new flight suit they created.<p>

_At the Queen Mansion:_

"Hey Oliver," said Bruce.

"Hey Bruce. How's Gotham doing?"

"A little hard with my two new vigilantes now."

"Two? I only heard of that Bounty Hunter guy. Who's the second?"

"A guy named Johnathan Crane. He calls himself The Scarecrow. He's been using his fear toxin on some of my foes."

"Well that's going to be tough to beat," said Oliver.

"Well, let's get to business. Let me see the flight suit."

"Okay. Follow me," Oliver said, leading Bruce to a lab he installed to the manor.

_Inside the Lab:_

When Bruce went inside the lab, he saw many new types of technology. He saw some trick arrows and the new flight suit.

"Now, with this flight suit the wearer can of course fly in the air and can disarm weapons."

He then walked over to a new case that held a liquid.

"And thank goodness you told me about this Scarecrow because we've been working on an antidote to work on most toxins so it might work on this fear toxin," said Oliver as he gave it to Bruce.

"Hey maybe later we can," go out into the city," and get something to eat," said Bruce.

"Sure."

_10 Hours later:_

On the roof top, Batman was waiting for Green Arrow when he got there.

"Anything going on right now," asked Batman.

"Yeah. We got a break in the Star City Chemical Lab."

"Let's go then."

_At the Chemical Lab:_

When they got there, they saw a clown like guy messing with the chemicals.

"Wait. How is The Joker here? Isn't he dead," asked Green Arrow.

"He is. This is someone ripping off his MO. Who are you?"

He then turned around and saw Batman and Green Arrow.

"Oh. New playmates. You can call me The Jester."

"Now this is a joke," said Oliver as Batman turned his head towards him," You know. Jesters and Queens. They're part of a kingdom. Never mind."

"Why are you here," asked Batman.

"Oh, I lost fun in Draco City, so I came here."

Batman then realized who his nemesis is.

"Arrow, get down!" he yelled as he and Green Arrow ducked. Just then a dart went passed them and the Jester missed it.

"Aw, here's the party pooper," said the Jester as the Bounty Hunter zipped lined into the building.

"I'd better get out of here," The Jester said as he ran off.

"He's mine," yelled the Bounty Hunter.

When he caught up to the Jester. he released a toxin that had a similar effect as the Joker Toxin.

"I'll take care of this," the Bounty Hunter said as he turned on a gas mask and jumped into the room. Just then, some men came in the room to fight Batman and Green Arrow.

* * *

><p><em>On top of a building:<em>

The Bounty Hunter had just taken The Jester to a near by building.

"Why did you come to Star City," asked the Bounty.

"Because you left Draco City and I lost someone to play with," said The Jester as he laughed.

"You're just as insane as The Joker, but you always have some reason."

"Oh fine. Because my benefactor wanted me to distract you and Batman from the real problem back at Draco City."

The Bounty Hunter then checked the police radio.

"All Units, there has been a break in at Kings Chemical Lab. I repeat there has been a break in."

"Scarecrow."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I'm taking you back to Dracon City where you scum belong," the Bounty Hunter said as he knocked The Jester out.

Then, Batman and Green Arrow got to the building where the Bounty Hunter was.

"So now you have a villain who is just like The Joker," said Batman.

"We had some problems like you with a Hood gang."

"Let me guess. Blue Hood."

"Yeah pretty much," said the Bounty Hunter.

"Well, just take The Jester out of here," said Green Arrow.

As Batman and Green Arrow turned away, Batman turned back as was going to talk to the Bounty Hunter, but he wasn't there," So that's what it feels like."

_Back at the Bounty Cave:_

The Bounty Hunter had just entered his lair and said," Tom, pull up the security feed at the Kings Chemical Lab from 10:00 P.M to 11:00 P.M."

"Sure thing, Rick."

A video feed pulled up with The Scarecrow entering the building and taking chemicals that make his fear toxin.

"I knew it. He hired The Jester to make me lose sight on Draco City. So careless!"

"It's not your fault, Rick. The Jester would of killed tons of people if you hadn't stopped him," said Tom.

"Yeah, but Scarecrows been on the run for a month and he now shows himself. Why though?"

"You'll have to keep watching, like a hunter watching his prey."

"And now you come with a hunter pun."

"I've been saving it just for this time."

"Well Batman was at Star City with Green Arrow. But it was like they know each other."

"They should. I mean they are part of the Justice League after all."

"Yeah, but it was different this time. Like they've known each other for years. Green Arrow joined the Justice League a year before I came in."

"Well, we'll never know."

"Maybe you should sleep. I mean you do have school tomorrow."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>What is the Scarecrow up to? What is his plan? How does the Bounty Hunter know him? You'll have to keep reading to figure that out.<p>

Next Chapter: Suicide Is At Hand


	6. Chapter 6: Suicide At Hand Part 1

Hey guys. Finally got something to help me work on my story. Hope you like this chapter. Soon, we'll be seeing Arkham Knight parts so if you haven't played it and or watched it, do it now.

I don't own Batman. I do own the Bounty Hunter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Suicide at Hand Part 1<p>

_At Cadmus:_

Amanda Waller was watching the security film from Belle Reve. All of a sudden, some criminals started to escape.

"This is Amanda. We have a Level 10 Security Breach. Call up Task Force X. We have another Suicide mission," said Amanda Waller as she saw Killer Frost and Killer Croc escape. ( Just so you know, I'm only using Deadshot, Deathstroke, Captain Boomerang, Harley, and Bronze Tiger.)

* * *

><p><em>Back at Gotham City:<em>

The city had went silent. No escapes, no villain, not even an assault. Batman was about to head back to the cave until he got a call from Waller.

"What do you want, Waller."

"We're having some "problems" here at Belle Reve."

"Why don't you have your squad handle it?"

"That's the problem. I sent them in 3 hours ago and I haven't heard back from them."

"And why should I help?"

"Cause if you don't, I'll let everyone who you are, rich boy."

Batman stood there, remembering that Waller knew who he was.

"Fine. I'll help. What's the problem?"

"When I sent the squad to Arkham a few months ago, they shut down the chips I put in them. Well at least some of them did. The others didn't risk it. Now they've escaped and they've taken the rest of my team. I need you to get in there and take the rogue ones down."

"Fine. I'll help you Waller this one time. After this, I'm taking your squad down." Batman said as he shut down the com link.

* * *

><p><em>At Belle Reve:<em>

When Batman flew over Belle Reve, he saw complete destruction and chaos. He then landed on top of the medical facility and looked around to see how much chaos it's in.

"Just like home," Batman said as he flew towards the holding cells. When Batman looked inside, he saw insane inmates running around, killing each other or the guards there. When they saw Batman, they started to run at him. Batman threw a smoke bomb at their faces and ran towards them. While they were dizzy, Batman kicked one into the wall, another through a window into a bush, and the final one back into a cell.

"More or less," he said as he walked down the hall way. He activated his Detective Vision when he entered the next room and scanned the area to located the Suicide Squad.

"Where could they be," Batman said to himself as he continued looking through the cell blocks. He then entered the execution room where he saw Deathstroke sitting in the electric chair, with another guy watching.

"If I'm seen, Slade will be dead. I have to sneak up on the guard without him seeing me," Batman whispered as he snuck around the glass to a vent.

"So you're the master assassin that people talk about. Don't look so tough to me," the thug said.

"Believe me, if I weren't stuck in this chair you would be dead by now," said Slade.

"Oh, I'm so scared."

"You should be," said Batman as he toke out the thug without him pulling the switch.

"Nice of you to drop in, Batman," said Slade.

"I'm surprised you were captured, Slade. You're skilled in almost every fighting style there is."

"Well we're talking about a person who can freeze stuff and an overgrown Crocodile. You may be able to beat them, but you were able to beat me."

"Where's the rest of your team."

"Deadshot's in the isolation chamber, Harley's in the church, Boomerang is in the infirmary, and Bronze Tiger is in a guard post."

"Fine," he said as he cut Deathstroke free.

"Don't bother trying to hunt me, Slade. You'll be put in the infirmary this time instead of Harkness."

"Empty threats from a bat with no wings."

Batman then left the execution room and went after Harley.

_At the prison church:_

Batman started to scope out the area. All of a sudden, a grenade was thrown by the door. Batman grappled to the gargoyle and saw that they got their hands on military grade weapons.

"The Tyger Guards weapons must be held here. That puts a lot of people endangered. They should have been destroyed."

He saw Harley cuffed by a prisoner.

"Don't think the bat will save you."

"Like I want him to. He killed my Mr. J. I'd rather die," Harley said, referring to Arham City.

"We can arrange that."

"No you won't." Batman said when he grabbed the thug holding Harley.

"Crap, cover the gargoyles. I'll guard Harley." the guard said as he grabbed Harley and put her in the holding cells outside the church.

The guards then grabbed thermal scanners to scan the gargoyles.

"I'll have to take them down first before I go get Harley. If I leave them, they'll kill me and Harley before we can escape."

He then grappled to another gargoyle and as a thug was scanning it, he grabbed him by the leg and tied him to the gargoyle with his mouth taped. He then went after another thug by the podium and silently toke him out.

"4 more guards left. They never learn." Batman said as he grappled to a side vent that he used to get into the floor grates. When one of the guys got under it, Batman jumped from it, grabbed the guard by the neck and threw him into the floor.

"What was that," asked on the guards as they all went to find the source of the noise. They then found one of their allies knocked out and started to separate from each other.

"Now they're making it way too easy." Batman said as he grabbed a guard and tied another guard to a gargoyle," Time to end this."

Batman then flew to the floor and threw smoke bombs in the thugs faces. Batman used a Batclaw to pull one guard to the other and knocked them both out at the same time.

"I'm surprised you were captured, Quinn. You used to be a pain."

"I'm not talking to you Batbrain. You killed Mr. J, and I'm going to make you pay."

"Then you can stay here till Waller comes here and gets you."

Batman then left Harley in the cell and went to go get Bronze Tiger.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys, for taking so long, I've been working on a Dragon Ball Z and Naruto series and I'm still working on it so now we have the Suicide Squad in this and wait till the next chapter.<p>

Next Chapter: Suicide in Hand: Part 2


End file.
